


The Human with the Wings of an Angel

by Eksevis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of a human who somehow obtained the wings of an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human with the Wings of an Angel

    Back in a time now forgotten, people once had wings of their own. However through many years these people fell from the sky and became human. These winged beings became a part of Earth and they slowly forgot about their wings. Nobody has any memory of such past event, for the events were never recorded or recalled. Thousands of years later, a human was born who later grew up to imagine such times.  
  
    This person wasn't any different from everyone else. He had a normal family, went to school, worked passionately on what he personally enjoyed and he looked like any other person. Nothing seemed to special about him. In the spiritual/mental world, he was a bit different. Not to say he was crazy, but he was normally stuck in a fantasy world of his own and occasionally other peoples worlds. One of the many things he pretended to have was the wings of an angel.  
    The way he had used them in his own world, was that he wrapped them around people in order to signify a hug of some sorts. When he himself was hurt from something, he imagined his own wings wrapping around him. At times he actually felt as though the wings really were there and that he really were embracing the person. He had been tempted to ask people if they somehow felt that, but he was aware that he was in his own "imagination" and that people would look at him strangely.  
    One day in his Sophomore year a Junior gave into depression and insanity, and went on a rampage at the school. The teen shot a few people before he got to his classmate, the kid of this story. He threatened to shoot him if he didn't entertain him in some way. Panicking, he tried to dance but he tripped over a book, that had fallen off a nearby desk. As he fell the Junior shot at him as he cursed. Many people say the bullets hit something right before actually hitting him however too many people were frightened by the gun shots, only one person managed to notice.  
    Just as he hit the ground, the police finally arrived and arrested the Junior. For the rest of his high school life people spoke of that day and wondered how the bullets had not wounded their classmate. One in particular tried to tell them, but they all laughed at her. In his third year of high school, the girl finally became brave enough and told him that the day the shooting happened, she saw transparent wings folded on his back that day. At first he presume she was just bullying him, but he started to notice the honesty that seemed to be radiating from her to him.  
    Finally, when he graduated, everybody including his family, classmates, and even the teachers saw his wings. They were mesmerized by them. Quite a few people thought they were just hallucinating it, until they asked people around them. Sure enough, wings really did spread out from his back. The wings were a pure white that were a few inches longer then his arms reach. At that moment, a light surrounded him as a giant gate opened behind him.   
    Out from the gate, a powerful voice spoke saying that he was the first human to regain his wings. He stepped back into the giant gates and said his final words as the doors closed on in front of him. Very few people were blessed to keep the memory of the event; his parents and the girl. Perhaps one day more humans will join with him, the human with the wings of an angel.


End file.
